TWD:Kenny's Last Chance
by Newsupergodzilla Josh
Summary: Kenny dies in season 2 episode 5 but what if Kenny had one chance to save everyone can he save the people he loves or will he return to his old ways and become the asshole who killed everyone. Is kenny falling for Lily? Will Lee and Carley ever admit they love each other? You choose the fates of characters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So we all saw the season finale well I went with Kenny and stayed Loyal to him because I knew Jane was full of Shit. So what would happen if Kenny was sent back to Season 1 Episode 2? Well your about to find out.

Kenny POV

"You're always worth a smile Clementine. I'll miss you." I say quietly my hearing is failing everything is getting dark.

"I'll miss you to….dad." I couldn't hear the last part of what Clementine said I was already gone.

What the fuck where am I is this Hell or Heaven. . Wait I remember this I run towards the screaming and I see that teacher David the one who was stuck in the bear trap.

"Lee, Mark you guys okay." I reply quickly.

"Yeah were fine." Said Lee I can't believe he's alive.

"Get it off goddamit. Get it off." David screams loudly.

"Lee cut him out there's no release latch you have to do this there's no time trust me Lee." Lee looks at me and his axe and he shakes his head.

"I'm going to have to cut you out." Sorry Lee but I have another chance were saving this man this time and the kid won't be shot by me.

"No No No No try the trap again please anything else." David tries to pled to Lee but Lee's mind is already made up.

I start shooting at walkers that close I've been doing this for 3 years this should be easy. I watch Lee chop of David's leg and succeed. The kid Travis went over to the bush to puke I keep my eyes on him in case any walkers sneak up on him.

"He's alive grab and let's go!" They pick him up and carry him to the Motor Inn I run over to Travis and pull him towards me and push him away from two walkers sneaking up on him.

Alright I'm on a roll I just saved 2 people maybe I can make a difference we make it back to the Motor Inn okay Kenny get on Lilly's good side so she won't kill Carley.

"Get the gates open we've got wounded here." Lee yells to Lilly

There they are Katjaa my wife and my son Kenny Jr. or Duck. Alive and well I'm going to keep it this way.

"Lee what the hell you can't just bring new people here!" Okay time to calm Lily down.

"Lily look it was my fault I saved David by telling Lee to cut of his foot and I saved Travis from two walkers and Ben followed us so if you're going to blame anyone it's me." Lily gives me a funny look I'm never this calm when we argue or let her win.

"Well then Kenny please explain why you thought it was a good idea to bring them hear." Good at least she's not yelling at me.

"We panicked he was losing blood fast and I followed Mark and Lee, look if you want them gone when their teacher heals that's fine but right now they need to rest and heal." Lily looks at me in the eyes and has a suspicious look on her face.

"Ok Kenny listen I have to hand out the rations and I need to tell you that we only have a weeks' worth of food left. We now have eleven hungry people and I only have four rations to give out today." She whispers the last part into my ear so no one else can hear her.

"Listen Lily I'll hand out the rations. I'll give Larry one than the kids and for the last ration do you want it." I ask hoping to get her friendship.

"No you give that to someone else I'm okay but thanks Kenny." She smiles at me and climbs to the top of the RV and keeps watch.

I walk over to Larry and give him some cheese and crackers.

"Lily would want you to keep your strength up." I say and give him his food.

"That women needs to stop worrying about me." Larry takes the food and gets back to work on the wall.

I walk over to the kids and I look at Ben how could this Shitbird be the cause of so many deaths I'll never understand. I kneel down and give Clementine the apple and I give Duck a piece of Jerky. I look down and see the last piece of food I could have it or I could give it to Carley or help my best friend. I walk over to Lee who is sitting with Clementine and drawing.

"Hey Lee you should have this." I give Lee the last ration.

"Thanks Ken I really appreciate this." Wow I actually got a thank you in the group I'm loving this second chance.

"Hey Lee maybe you could share it with Carley I know she would appreciate it." I say hoping to get these two together.

"I was thinking of already doing that Ken. Do you think I would have a chance with Carley?" He asks giving me a serious face.

"Lee you're a great guy you put yourself out there to protect us and get us food you protect Clementine and you saved her life I'm sure you have a chance with her Lee don't be afraid to tell her because if you wait too long you could lose her." I say hoping Lee will take my advice.

"Thanks Kenny, listen theirs something I need to tell you about my past I'll tell you later in the Afternoon." Ok gaining Lee's trust already this is great.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Holy shit that's Katjaa.

I run past everyone and hear a gunshot when a reach the other side of the RV I see Katjaa holding her neck and David dead with a gunshot in his head.

"Katjaa no no you can't die." I try pleading to her but she's gone I won't make the same mistake with Sarita.

"Lee give me your gun." Lee hands me the gun and I am it at Katjaa's head.

"I'm sorry Katjaa." I shot and she goes limp.

"Mom! Dad why did you shoot Mom why." Duck won't stop crying and I hold him back away from Katjaa's dead body.

I look over and see Ben and Travis looking shocked I can't blame them they thought we knew about the infection being airborne.

"You why didn't you tell us he was bit now because of you we lost a good woman she was a mother do you have any idea of what you just did I swear give me a reason." Lee starts threating the teens

AN: Skipping the Infection is airborne conversation.

"It makes sense he did turn fast he must have lost too much blood." Lee says trying to make sense of their story.

"Back off" Carley points her gun at…well what do you know it's Andy and fucking Danny St John.

"Listen were just looking for some gas if you people have any we could give you food in return." Danny says trying to sound Innocent.

"Why do you need gas?" Carley questions.

"Are place is protected by an electric fence keeps the biters and bandits out." Andy responds.

I place Katjaa in a body bag and decide to confront these Cannibal assholes.

"We can take you there and show you are setup." Danny pleads they must be out of human flesh.

Lee soon agrees to go with the brothers with Carley, Ben, and Travis.

"Hold on let's get one thing straight Danny and Andy if you so much as threaten or hurt any members of this group than I'll bury you in the fucking ground with the walkers." I see their faces I really scared the shit out of them.

1 hour later

"Duck look people die it's life. I'm going to die Clementine's going to die Lily's going to die and Lee is going to die. You need to understand this no more kid stuff I'm going to teach you how to survive in this world so that you can protect yourself I won't be around forever but I know you can do this Duck." Duck looks at me and nods good.

"Dad are you going to teach me how to shoot." He asks me.

"Yes and you will hold a gun it's not a toy it's used to protect you." I take Duck into the woods and put up some targets.

Duck shoots them all well my boy is a natural just like me. I give Duck a spare gun and teach him how to kill walkers and people. We come back just in time I see Carly and Ben but not Travis ohhhh fuck me they better not be cutting him open and eating him.

"Kenny listen I'm sorry about your wife." Lily says in a compassionate voice.

"Lily I wasn't a good husband or a good father I wanted to get away from them. I just got on a boat and went somewhere else with the guys. I thought I enjoyed that time apart but know I realize I fucked up now Katjaa is dead. But I have my son I won't let anything happen to him." I figure I tell Lily know so we can have something in common in the future I know her dad won't make it much longer.

"Kenny that's bullshit yes sometimes you can be a asshole but you're a good father when my dad threatened to kill your kid you wouldn't back down and you put your life on the line for him oh and sorry about that by the way." Wow I'm making real progress with Lily we might just be friends after all.

"Thanks Lily I needed to hear that."

We make it too the saint John Dairy's farm and everyone is shocked to see it except me I know all hell is about to break loose.

AN: Just wanted to say if you like this story you will love "True Love" a Korra and Asami fanfiction just follow and favorite and you can find the story did you like this chapter let me know by reviewing and beware this wouldn't be a Walking dead fanfiction if it didn't have choices you could vote on. Maybe in the next chapter you the audience will make the biggest decisions in Kenny's last chance.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes and Costs

AN: We are back okay so I thought it over and there will be choices in the stories if you want to vote make a review on what decision you want invite people to my story and share with your friends so we can have many fans so we have enough people who can vote.

The Saint John Dairy Farm

Kenny POV

"Hey yawl." I decide to show are presence to Lee and the brothers. I look at Mark and he's fine but Travis looks like hell.

"Oh my god Travis what happened." Lily yells with concern in her voice.

"Dumbass saved my life he pushed me out of the way of the arrow that was coming at me it him square in the chest." Mark says feeling guilty.

"Maybe if I just pull it out?" I look at Travis and he is pale he lost too much blood he's going to die.

"On no honey Brenda's got you come with me." Brenda helps him into the house.

Lee and everyone start arguing about the bandit situation I stay out of it I'm to overwhelmed Mark is alive but Travis may die. Clementine shows Duck the swing and they both run over to the swing set. Duck lets Clementine on first and pushes her. How cute my boy has a crush on Lee's little girl. Lee and Danny go out to find the bandits.

2 hours later

Brenda walks out of the house.

"I'm sorry your friend didn't make it his body is being burned right now." Shit Travis is dead or is lying I can't tell.

"Shit well at least he went out by saving Mark." Lily says trying to lighten the mood.

I walk over to Lily and hope to god I can convince her to check out the door.

"Lily in the barn I saw a door and Andy shut it quick I saw blood and sharp tools in there. These people are hiding something and I don't think Travis is dead he might be stuck in there." Lily thinks for a minute than responds.

"Kenny I'm sure it's nothing but if you really think there's something wrong I'll check it out. My dad is coming with us to." She walks over to her dad to get him. Fuck I really didn't want him coming with us.

I walk over to a toolbox and take the multi-tool so I can open the door. We walk into the barn to see it empty.

"Nothing perfect." I say now I can open the door fast.

"Are you crazy these are nice people and here you are moping about your fucking wife and trying to get us kicked off without getting food." Larry yell's trying to intimidate me.

"Look Larry I could argue with you and get pissed off at you but right now I'm thinking about the group and my son." He's shocked when I don't fight back. I get the last screw off and finally open the door.

The doors open and what we see is horrifying we see Travis with no legs still alive and he's dripping blood into a bucket. I close the door fast and seal up the doors and hide the multi-tool. Fuck their eating Travis.

"What the fuck is wrong with these people I'm going to kill them when I see them!" Larry yells to himself. Lily pukes in the corner.

I turn around and decide to warn everyone but I see Lee, Clementine, and Duck held at gunpoint fuck me. Where's Mark at?

"Well Danny looks like we got snoopers and they discovered are secret lock them in the freezer until we know what to do with them. Oh and Kenny give me the multi-tool." I hand it to him good thing Larry has coin's in his pockets.

We walk into the freezer and he closes the door and locks us in. Shit not again and now Larry is going psycho on the door and Clementine is crying. Duck goes over and comfort's her with Lee.

"Okay everyone I found a way out through the-.

"ARRGHHHH oh god." Shit Larry's having a heart attack shit I took too long.

"Dad can you hear me? DAD! Oh god I think he's had a heart attack." Lily says while trying to restart his heart.

"Okay Lee check Larry's pulse. Lily give Larry mouth to mouth. I'll try and restart his heart my wife told me you can stop a heart attack if you cover all the spots." Everyone gets into position.

"Okay Larry stay with me. 1…2….3….4….5.." I push on his chest and he finally awakens and gets up. Holy Shit he really wasn't dead.

"What the fuck get off me you fucking freaks!" He yells at me and Lee and we quickly jump off of him.

"Dad you should be thanking them if it wasn't for Kenny and Lee you would be dead!" Lee yells at her dad.

"I don't need to give them shit they can die for all I care." Larry you still our the same Asshole.

"Larry I need the coins in your pocket I found a way out." He gives me a look and gives me his coins. I open the vent with the coins.

Duck volunteers to go in and unlock the door. He climbs in and we hear him rustle in the vent and we hear him make it to the other side. He opens the door but I can tell he's scared.

"Dad that one man Danny is sitting out there with his gun." Nice work Duck we walk out and get low and look over to Travis who is still alive.

"I'm sorry Travis." I pick up a sickle and stab his brains so he can be at peace.

"Okay me and Lee will sneak up on Danny and take his gun you guys stay back." They all nod to me.

Me and Lee walk up to Danny I wait for Andy to come out but he doesn't. We grab Danny's rifle and I put him in a choke hold and force him into the barn. I slam my elbow into his face and he falls asleep.

"Okay we need to make a decision do we leave him alive or do we kill him and send a message to those Cannibal bastards." Lee says

"Kenny I think you should make the call." Lily says to me.

I can spare Danny and risk all three of the cannibals to attack us or I can kill him and send those fuckers a message. Shit why me?

**Spare Danny**

**Kill Danny **

**AN**: Our first choice vote wisely this could affect everything or this could be nothing there are no second chances choose Danny's fate and let's see what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3: New Love & BOOM!

AN: So you voted and the decision was.

**Kill Danny**

I pick up a pitchfork and aim it at his face.

"Duck, Clementine don't look." I can't let the kids see this I slam the pitchfork in his face and see his body jump and he's dead.

"Lee where is Mark?" I say hoping he still isn't in the house.

"Oh shit I forgot to tell you guys Mark ran into the woods but they shot him in the leg and he ran in the other direction. I have no idea if he made it back to the Motor Inn." Lee answers my question.

We run out of the Farm and don't stop until were a mile away from that hellhole. Then I see it that station wagon Clementine told me the guy kidnapped her because we stole his food. This time it won't happen.

"This food could save all of us." Lee says finally finding some hope.

"If we take this food than were just monsters in the woods that ruined these people's lives." Lily says looking down at the gun.

"Come on Lily we don't have much food and here is a shit-ton we could use to survive for the next few weeks." Larry says trying to convince Lily to take the food.

"This stuff isn't ours what if it's not abandoned." Clementine tries to convince everyone not too take the food.

"Your right Clementine we shouldn't take this stuff." I walk up to Clementine and join her. Everyone stares at me with shock.

"Dad and Clementine our right were better than this we can find our own supplies." Duck comes over to us and stands over next to us.

"Well were taking this stuff Kenny." Larry says and stands by the station wagon.

"Sorry Kenny I would like to side with you but were short on food we need this." She says disappointed with herself.

Lee stands in the middle of us and keeps looking at the station wagon and at us last time he sided with me and we took the supplies. I only hope he sides with me.

"I agree with Kenny it's not right." He stands next to us.

That doesn't stop Lily and Larry from taking some of the water and food.

"We could use some help assholes!" Larry yells at us for help but we just keep walking.

"Dad let them go just grab as much as you can." Lily tries to calm her dad down while carrying the supplies.

We make it back to the Motor Inn and see Ben and Carley but I don't see Mark. Duck and Clementine go back to drawing near the RV.

"Wow I didn't think Andy and Danny would give us so much food." Carley checks the food Lily and Larry brought back.

"Carley their cannibals they ate Travis's feet and locked us into a freezer." Ben starts panicking over his friend's death and the brothers. "My dad had a heart attack and Kenny saved him and helped us escape the freezer we found one of the brothers and killed Danny. We ran and found a station wagon were low on food so me and my dad took some of the food but Kenny and the others disagreed." Carley's face is full of shock I can't blame her.

"Ben you take watch if you see those cannibal assholes shot them." Lily hands Ben the rifle and he climbs up the RV.

Speaking of RV's I remember how to fix the RV this should be simple enough. I walk over to the RV and immediately find the problem with the RV. Just have to fix these wires clear out the engine and get rid of this dead rat stuck in this part of the engine and fixed time to start it up. I jump into the RV and start the engine and it powers up and works. Everyone comes running out to see the RV.

"Holy Shit you actually got it working." Lily is the first to comment. "You're not going to leave us are you?" What the fuck does she care about me?

"No I'm staying and Lily I want to talk about the supplies for a moment." Everyone goes back to what they were doing and give me and Lily some time.

"In the RV so no one can hear us." I don't want Ben hearing and taking supplies I lead her into the RV. "Okay I say we hide the supplies under the bed so that when someone sneaks into are camp or we get overrun we still have supplies." She gives me a impressed look.

"Wow Kenny I didn't think you were this smart, okay during your shift in guard duty I will sneak the supplies into the RV." Good now Ben won't fuck anything up.

3 days later

For the last few days I've watched Ben closely and made sure all the supplies were still their I even let Lily sleep in the RV incase Ben tries to sneak into the RV and try to find the supplies. He paces around the place like crazy and it's driving me crazy I see Duck giving shooting lessons to Clementine and Lee watching them. Larry is working on the wall so far it's up to 7ft and has barbed wire at the top. We still haven't seen Mark yet and I'm worried he is dead.

"Hey Kenny I need to tell you something man. I'm a convicted murderer I killed a state senator he was having an affair with my wife and I found out so I lost my mind and killed him." Lee finally tells me about his past which means that the bandits attack today.

"Lee I don't care about what happened in the past your my best friend and you've taken care of my family and you've had my back bitten or not I will always help you in your time of need." Lee smiles.

"Thanks Kenny also I see Duck has taught Clementine how to shoot should I give her a gun." Hell yeah she kicked ass.

"Yes she needs to be protected and can't be left defenseless plus she'll have our backs in the future. Also how are you and Carley doing?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Going great she admitted her feelings to me and she told me it would be best to tell everyone my past." Good Lee is hitting it off with Carley.

"Hey Kenny I need to talk to you." Lily calls out to me.

"Sure." I get up and Lee gives me a thumbs up what the hell does that mean.

I walk into Lily's room and see what she wants.

"Kenny theirs a thief in the group and we need to figure out who it is." Fuck Fuck Fuck FUUUCKK goddamit Ben I forgot Lily kept a hidden stash I'm so stupid fuck. " I should have taken your advice Kenny know someone in the group is stealing some of my dad's medication god I'm such an idiot." She looks like she is going to cry.

"Lily you made a mistake I don't blame you and I might know the fucker who is stealing our shit." She looks up at me and listens to what I have to say. "Ben is the thief now I know what you're thinking how could a fuck up like Ben do this believe me I'm trying to figure it out I've seen him pacing around the place and watching us closely he even tried searching the RV the other day but he stopped when he saw me." Lily stares at me in shock I guess she figured I was the dumbass in the group. But she's not looking at me instead she's looking outside and I look outside and see bandits fuck.

"Shit their going to start kicking in doors you go out there and stall them do whatever it takes to stop him from pulling that trigger." She goes out the window and disappears.

"Drew start kicking in the doors." The leader bandit shouts. "Hold it asshole." He points the gun on me.

"Listen we can keep the deal going if you want we were just low on supplies." He gives me the evil eyes and I know there something else that's wrong.

"What deal? Are you fucking stupid these fucking cannibals have been attacking are camps and we heard it was because of the Motor Inn group so now you're gonna help fix are problem." He finishes and I nod to him and puts his gun down. "Now since you're the leader I want you too- .

"BANG!" The bandit falls dead I quickly pull my gun out and kill the two bandits in front of me.

Everyone gets up and Lily comes down from the upstairs and runs to us.

"Okay we need to leave now. Ben you stay here I'm sure the bandits will be happy to see you since you screwed up their deal." Ben starts panicking.

"No I made a deal with the Saint John Brothers they said Travis was still alive and they would kill him if I didn't supply them with food." Ben starts freaking out.

"Ben you are one stupid fucking Shitbird of a kid. I told you Travis was dead I killed him so he wouldn't suffer anymore. Now look what you did you pissed off a bunch of bandits and they almost killed us and you knew that the brothers were spying on us." He nods his head in shame. "You steal Larry's medicine and take some of our food what if he had a heart attack and we didn't have his medicine or my son and Clementine would get sick or we could have fucking starved. Apologies are not going to work this time you're on your own Ben were leaving without you." I calm myself down and Ben tries to talk but Larry starts giving Ben shit.

Lily gets the supplies from her room and gets in the RV and so does everyone else. We ram the RV into the wall we created and leave Ben in the dust. I'm driving and Lily is in the passenger seat Carley and Lee are sitting at the table and Clementine and Duck are sitting on the couch and Larry is sitting in the middle of them. I see a walker in the middle of the road and I dodge it before I hit it again. Suddenly I hear a voice coming from Clementine's Walkie Talkie.

"Clementine are you there I made it to the Marsh House and I have your parent's right here-." The voice cuts out.

"Clem who is this person." Lee asks in a demanding voice.

"He's a friend. He said he could find my parents and he did." Clem says trying to get Lee to believe her.

"Clem that guy is full of shit he's leading us into a trap you should know that you can't always trust people in fact Lee told us that he heard you're parents die on a phone call. The dad got bit and was taken to the E.R and the mother sounded like she was dying. I'm sorry Clem but if Lee doesn't have the balls to tell you that your parents are dead and the guy on the radio is a full of shit than you're going to hear it from me." I hear Clementine crying and Lee gives me a glare.

"Clem Kenny is right you can't just strangers you may be a little girl but sooner or later you have to know when someone isn't telling the truth and you have to accept that your family is dead. Wait does that guy know where we are right now?" Clem shakes her head to Lily. "Give me the radio I'm going to hold onto it and make sure this fucker isn't going to bother us." Clem gives Lily the radio.

10 hours later

We found the train and got it started and were headed of too Savannah and met Chuck. I'm driving the train and realize Duck is still alive and so is Carley I really have made a difference. I see Lily enter the train cart and wonder what she wants.

"Hey Kenny listen I need to tell you something." I turn around and Lily gives me a kiss on the lips and I can't help but love the kiss and decide to kiss her back. "You should let your beard grow out it makes you look handsome." I laugh and realize I'm not watching the road and see the tankers I quickly stop the train but were to close and hit the tanks.

When we stop I look back at the bridge and see we made it just in time because the tankers exploded and destroyed the bridge blocking the horde that would be coming soon. I look closely and see Omid and Christa on the ground hurt badly. Shit me and my fucking mouth. I run over to them and see their still alive but Omid's leg was super fucked up and Christa had a nasty scar on the side of her face.

"You fucking idiot we could have all died and know you just killed two people I should kill you right know." Larry is pissed he tries to punch me in the face but I dodge and punch him in the face and knock him to the ground. I walk away from him and ask Lee to help me carry Omid and Christa and tell him their still alive. We put them in the train cart and check to see if their okay.

"Kenny we only have enough supplies for one person the guy has a fucked up leg and this woman has a big scar on her face and she has one on her stomach too. Which one should we save?" Goddamit Lee why me I thought you were the decision maker.

**Save Omid**

**Save Christa**

AN: Vote in the reviews you can only save one or they could both die if you don't make the right decision.


	4. Chapter 4:Mistakes and Costs

AN: You decided and the choice was.

**Save Christa**

Chapter 4: Hell Rises

"Save the woman Lee I'll figure something out for this guy." Kenny points to Omid. Lee runs into the boxcar and grabs the medical supplies and tries to fix Christa's wounds.

Kenny looks down at Omid his leg was almost completely cut off and was bleeding like crazy. "Lee hand me your axe."

"Kenny are you crazy what if it kills him."

"He'll be dead ether way I need to do this Lee."

Lee gives Kenny the axe and Kenny gets ready to strike but stopped for a moment.

"Lily I need you to hold this man down because when I do this he'll wake up and start struggling." Lily holds Omid down and Kenny gets ready to strike.

"CRUNCH!" Kenny slams the axe down once.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUCCKK-AAAHHHH!" Omid woke up and started screaming and struggling to get escape Lily's hold.

"CRUNK!" Kenny hits his leg again.

"OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK JUST KILL ME-AHHHHHH!"

"PING" The axe goes through Omid's leg and hits the boxcar. Omid finally passes out from shock and goes limp.

Kenny and Lily quickly use the rest of the medical supplies on Omid's stump and stop the bleeding.

"Holy Shit how the hell did that happen?" Kenny puts his hands up to his forehead and tries to calm himself down.

"Kenny it's not your fault." Lily tries to plead with Kenny but backfires.

"Not my fault! I got fucking distracted and could've killed the entire group plus those two strangers! I swear every time I try to fix something it just explodes in my fucking face. Everyone get into the train were heading to Savanna." Everyone gets into the train and waits for Kenny to ride them away from the bridge.

3 Hours later

The group made it into the mansion and took shelter from the horde of walker's Molly summoned with the bell. Kenny went up into the basement and killed the walker kid immediately. Lily was taking care of her dad, Duck and Clementine were guarding Omid and Christa, and Lee, Carley, and Chuck were sitting down on the couch discussing their situation. Kenny carried the boy to the shallow grave and began to bury the kid until he saw something in the corner of his eye. When he turned around he was hit in the face with the end of a shotgun.

'Fuck shit that really fucking hurt.' Kenny tries to get up and see his attacker but is immediately knocked unconscious.

**Inside the house**

"So Lily how long have you had a crush on Kenny." Carley and Lee decided to chat with Lily to pass the time.

"For a few days, when he saved my dad and when he would let me sleep in the RV." Lily said to Carley.

"Amazing I really find it hard to believe that Kenny and you would get together." Lee was wondering if Kenny was planning something.

"Well Lee I found it hard to believe that I would fall in love with you." Carley decided to add some humor into the conversation.

"Wait a minute I thought I was the handsome one in the group." Lily and Carley laughed at Lee's joke.

"That man is a reckless dumb motherfucker Lily. He's playing you he just wants to be the leader of this group he doesn't care about." Larry decided to enter the room and join the conversation.

"Well Dad we have kissed before and I don't think he cares about being the leader." Lily tried to change her dads mind but he charged towards the backyard door.

"THAT MOTHERFUCK HE KISSED MY DAUGHTER I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" Larry opened the door to confront Kenny but found him unconscious.

Larry walked outside and towards Kenny's body but was immediately knocked out by the butt of the gun. The man quickly opened the shed doors to reveal a boat. He quickly dragged Kenny and Larry's body's into the shed and locked it. He pulled a pen from his pocket and got some paper and left a note on the doghouse.

"**If you are wondering where I'm at I'm headed to the Marsh House to find Clementine's parents. The Saint Johns are there to don't come for me just stay in the house and stay safe."**

Signed, Kenny Fisher.

The man left in a hurry when he heard Lee and Lily calling Kenny and Larry's names.

"KENNY are you out here."

"Hey Lee look it's a note from Kenny. Shit we need to head towards the Marsh House."

"But what about the kids and those two strangers we saved."

"They'll be fine just give them some guns and get Carley out here Chuck can watch them."

Lee ran back into the house and gave Duck and Clementine their guns and gave Chuck a shotgun.

"Lee he's my dad I have to come with you." Duck pleaded.

"No Duck you stay and protect Clementine and those two strangers I promise to find your dad." Lee walked back to Lily and saw a look of panic on her face.

"Where's my dad?"

"He probably chased after Kenny I'm sure he's fine." Lily nodded with Lee and grabbed her gun.

Lee, Carley, and Lily left to go find Kenny and Larry leaving Duck, Clementine, Chuck, Omid, and Christa in the house. Unknown to the trio they didn't know Kenny and Larry were locked in the shed.

The man jumped over the fence when Lee, Carley, and Lily left. He entered the house and saw Chuck playing his guitar on the couch with his shotgun next to him. The man walked upstairs to find Duck and Clementine holding hands and talking. He quickly ran past the door and headed towards Christa and Omid's room. He opened the door to see Omid pale and slowly breathing and Christa holding her stomach and trying to get up. The man immediately put Christa in a chock hold and she passed out. He sat her down gently on the bed and headed towards Clementine and Duck's room.

The man quickly hit Duck with the back of his gun and knocked him out. He grabbed Clementine and put his hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"You need to be quiet sweetie if you want to see your mom."

"My mom she's alive and so is my dad?"

"I'm sorry your father didn't make it but your mother did just come with me." The man held his hand out to Clementine and she took it and followed the man.

"Did you really think I didn't hear you upstairs dumbass?" Chuck appeared above the stairs and had his shotgun in his hands.

"Listen I don't want any trouble all I want is the girl."

"You a pedophile because in this world you could be lynched or worse. Let the girl go before I blow your dick off!"

The man had enough of Chuck's mouth and decided to fire three bullets at Chuck but Chuck was quick and dodged the bullets and ran into the next room. The man persuaded Chuck and ran into the room but was shot in the arm by Chuck and his hand came flying off.

"FuCk YoU" The man held his arm and fired a bullet into Chuck's stomach.

Chuck grabbed the man and tackled him out of the bedroom into the hall and through the railing. Clementine watched in horror as the man landed on his leg and heard a loud crack. Chuck landed on his stomach he was clutching his ribcage and started coughing up blood. Chuck walked over to the man and kicked him in the stomach once the man was on his back Chuck got on top of the man and started beating the man's face in.

BANG!

Chuck fell dead. He had been shot through the head. Clementine held the gun and was at the bottom of the stairs. The man pushed Chuck off of him and walked over to Clementine.

"Give me the gun Clementine your mom won't want you to have this when we meet her." Clementine gave him the gun and started crying. "It's okay Clementine lets go." The man held Clementine's hand and was limping out of the house with her.

1 hour later

The shed was banging loudly and the lock was starting to break. Inside the shed Kenny was running into the shed door trying to get it open. Larry was sitting beside him looking defeated.

"Larry I could use your help."

"What's the point were trapped will wait for Lily to get us out."

"Larry we were knocked out and thrown in a fucking shed so don't tell me Lily is going to get us out of hear." Kenny banged against the door again and was starting to make progress.

"I'm tired of your fucking banging I'll show you how a real man does it." Larry raised his foot up and kicked the doors open.

"Fucking show off I did most of the work."

"Whatever let's just find my daughter.

Kenny and Larry entered the mansion and saw Chuck dead on the ground.

"Fuck" Kenny muttered. Larry looked at the body in shock and continued to search the house.

Kenny walked upstairs and found Duck unconscious.

"Duck you okay son." Duck opened his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Dad a strange man took Clementine he went into the stranger's room." Duck started talking fast and pointed towards Omid and Christa's door.

Kenny walked in and saw Christa on the ground and saw Omid shaking on the ground covered in blankets. Kenny removed the blankets off of Omid but soon realized Omid turned.

"FUCK" Kenny reached for his gun but Omid grabbed his right arm and bit into it. "Shit you motherfucking freak." Kenny kicked Omid off of him and fell to the ground. He tried to get up but Omid got on top of Kenny and was about to kill him until Larry showed up and Kicked Omid off of Kenny and stomped his brains in.

"I should have let him kill you Kenny but I owed you one." Larry helped Kenny up but soon dropped him when he saw the bite.

"Listen we need to find a knife or something sharp fast or the infection will spread." Larry nodded and searched the living room while Kenny ran into the Kitchen and found a cleaver.

Kenny ripped part of his shirt off and wrapped a belt around his arm a few centimeters away from the bite.

"Larry I need you to cut my arm off and do it fast and ignore my pleas." Larry smiled.

"Well this makes up for you kissing my daughter." Kenny gave him a look but Larry slammed the Cleaver onto Kenny's arm.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH" Kenny screamed as Larry repeatedly slammed the Cleaver through his arm and it final went through.

Kenny wrapped his arm in bandages and injected himself with painkillers and Antibiotics. Kenny than grabbed a lighter he found and lit it against his stump to stop the bleeding. Larry just stared at Kenny's arm and at the Cleaver.

**Outside**

"Where the fuck are they mama?" Andy yelled to Brenda

"That no good stranger lied to us I don't see your brother's killer in there."

"ARRRGGGHHHHH" It was Kenny's scream.

Brenda and Andy looked at each other and smiled. They walked into the house to find Kenny bandaging his arm and Larry standing there looking at his arm.

Andy aimed his rifle at Kenny's head but Larry got in the way and shot him instead of Kenny. Larry was shot in the chest and fell to the floor trying to raise his gun.

"Fucking idiot." Andy reloaded his rifle fast but Kenny saw them.

"Long time no see Kenny you killed my boy. You could have just left with no bloodshed but you had to kill my son. I'm going to take yours away." Brenda pointed to Duck at the top of the stairs and he started running but Brenda soon chased after him.

Andy looked at Kenny and smiled.

"I'll give you until the count of three to ready yourself Kenny." Andy aimed the rifle at Kenny's head.

"One"

Kenny saw the Cleaver near Larry's body and saw a gun in Larry's hand. He had one choice.

"Two"

**GRAB THE CLEAVER**

**GRAB THE GUN **

**AN: Decision time. You didn't save Omid and Kenny lost an arm. You guys killed Danny and caused the Saint Johns to get revenge on Kenny. Think hard this time.**


End file.
